


Hoi Polloi

by ForestsAndSunsets



Series: V-Tamers [18]
Category: Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
Genre: Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForestsAndSunsets/pseuds/ForestsAndSunsets
Summary: Nothing had really changed.~(Mari-centric)
Series: V-Tamers [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Hoi Polloi

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi Polloi: The common folk.

It was strange, being back in their world. 

Not strange in a way that anything had really changed, or that it was different than she remembered, but perhaps it was that fact that _nothing_ had changed that was strange.

Mari had lived months fighting a war, had gained a friend and lost one, saw a paralyzed girl walk, and so much more that had drastically changed, well, _everything_ for her.

And yet, the cars were still honking, the people were still rushing, and the neighbors still gave her hugs as she walked by for whatever reason.

Yes, it was quite strange.


End file.
